


Dragons

by wheelparty



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "The dragons weren't sure where the door would lead, but they had no other choice. They rushed into the door, and the journey to the new home." One-Shot





	Dragons

**Welcome to another short story! The short story is formatted a little differently from my other work. The prompt was to create a skeleton plot. This is a short story with minimal detail and length, and simply a basic, start, middle, and end. See the author's notes for more information, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Dragons**

A long time ago, dragons thrived in their own, magical, realm. The realm separated them from other species, and they were able to sustain themselves there. Unfortunately, one day the dragons' land started to die.

Food and water became scarce, and the magic started to go away. Several of dragons perished along with their world, and the ones remaining knew that they had to find a new home.

Luckily, some magic still remained in their world. Among this magic was a secret, underground door that allowed them to travel to other worlds. The dragons weren't sure where the door would lead, but they had no other choice. They rushed into the door, and the journey to the new home.

When the dragons got to the other world, they couldn't believe their eyes. Strange two legged creatures were everywhere, speaking some bizarre language. Some took their scales off at will, and there was always some sort of coloring underneath them when they did that. Others lived in oddly shaped caves, which had many exits that no one seemed to leave. And there were all those crazy metal contraptions that the creatures seemed to use for everything. How were the dragons supposed to survive in a world like this?

At first, they tried living freely outside and keeping away from the world's inhabitants. But there were so many natives that conflict was almost guaranteed to happen every day. The dragons were large beasts that could easily crush one of natives' caves to pieces. This made the natives terrified, and they started to attempt to find ways to get rid of the dragons. The dragons tried to retreat further, but they needed a lot of food and water. There simply wasn't enough in the wild, so many of them took their resources from the natives. This only turned more of them against the dragons, and they started hunting and killing the dragons that remained.

Then, one day a group of smaller dragons flew into one of the creatures' caves, looking for food. Instead, they were attracted by an unfamiliar sound. They flew into a nearby room to investigate.

In that room sat a lone native, its eyes focused on some sort of box. Its fingers made the strange sound as they hit tiny squares at the bottom of the box. The box must have been magic, because it produced color, words, and light without the native doing anything. However, the dragons noticed something wrong about the native.

Its hands were all curled up, and they could barely touch the squares. Often, the native sat back, cringing in pain. The dragons immediately realized that the native was trying to do something with the magic box, but couldn't because its fingers were messed up. This gave the dragons an idea. If they flew into and stayed in the magic box, they could use their power to help native move faster. Without further ado, the dragons charged into the magic box.

The result was almost instantaneous. The native thought about what words to make, and the dragons responded by placing that word in the box. The useless fingers lay down its lap as the dragons did all the work. Eventually, the creature contemplated how it had suddenly become so fast. Then, it noticed a small dragon on the top of the magic box. At that moment, the native decided to spread the word.

Within days, the creatures of the other world knew about the fantastic feats of the dragons. Almost everyone wanted one to stay inside their magic box. The dragons discovered they enjoyed this idea as well. The magic boxes had all the resources the dragons needed, and the natives no longer saw them as enemies. Thus, the magic boxes gave them the home they were desperately seeking, and their difficult journey finally came to an end.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**-So a few things about the story. The idea of dragons going into computers and helping humans has to do with a real life program. This program is called Dragon NaturallySpeaking, and it converts speech into text by recognizing the user's voice.**

**-It's a program that I use almost every day for writing things, because I have physical problems with typing. In earlier versions, Dragon NaturallySpeaking would show a dragon at the top of the user's screen when active. Therefore, I always imagined there was a little dragon helping translate my speech. Even in later versions Dragon NaturallySpeaking was instead represented by a green flame, that idea still stuck. Later versions also called the image on top of the screen the Dragonbar.**

**-Computers name referred to as magic boxes actually comes from something I experienced in my own life. My high school had a laptop program, and one teacher took to calling the computers magic boxes. I found that funny, so I used the terminology here.**


End file.
